


По заявке Lauriel: "Бобби и Люцифер, по обоюдному согласию".

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке Lauriel: "Бобби и Люцифер, по обоюдному согласию".

После кладбища в Лоуренсе, дыры в земле, которую он пропустил, и другой дыры, оставшейся после Сэма, которую он хотел бы не ощущать так остро, после дикой испуганной радости жить и боли в легких, задышавших снова, он вернулся в Детройт - так прикусывают больной зуб. Их война выгодно отличалась от остальных войн тем, что не засирала медиа, не портила городской пейзаж плакатами вербовочных пунктов и никак не влияла на налогообложение. Город ее, можно сказать, не заметил вовсе.  
Он нашел Ника в том же заброшенном доме, в котором все завертелось перед большим финалом, слишком тихим (Бобби ждал чего-то громче, до сих пор почти ждет продолжения - и вот же ж); тот отшатнулся от протянутой руки, будто ждал удара, грязный, с безумными глазами. Бобби сел на перевернутый ящик от яблок, отпил глоток виски из серебрянной фляжки, протянул Нику. Ну, тогда он еще не знал, что его зовут Ник.  
\- Люцифер и Сэма тоже надевал к обеду, а кровь демонов он хлебал по своей воле. И как-то раз пытался убить меня, но я все равно считаю его сыном. Не бойся.  
Мужчина смотрит на него вопросительно.  
\- Вообще, конечно, никакой он мне не сын, но эти мальчишки, можно сказать, выросли на моем заднем дворе, а больше у них никого не осталось. Всем надо, чтобы было, куда вернуться, так что.  
Кажется, мужчина немного расслабился, но подходить не спешил. Бобби устроился на ящике поудобнее, готовый сидеть там столько, сколько понадобится, до гребаного второго пришествия или пока не кончится виски. Так и говорит:  
\- Так что, здесь и будем ночевать, или все же пойдем и к ночи попробуем добраться ко мне? Ну ладно, мне спешить некуда. В семьдесят четвертом, когда я после Вьетнама осел в Японии...  
Бобби может взять измором любого, упрямство у Сингеров семейное, а баек у него хватит надолго. Он отхлебывает еще виски.  
\- А потом я немного работал контрабандистом в порту, таскали тюки по дну...  
Наконец мужчина встряхивается, протягивает ему руку:  
\- Ник.  
\- Ну наконец-то, у меня уже горло звенит. Бобби. Пойдем, у меня работа всегда найдется, и еда для работников.  
*  
Им с Ником не о чем особо поговорить друг с другом, разве что о мертвых женах, если это считается ("моя потом, уже после, дважды приходила ко мне, и дважды пыталась убить" - "моя приходила только раз, зато оказалась дьяволом" - "да, чувак, твоя боль сильнее, виски в тумбочке"). Они и не говорят. Ник приходит и идет, когда ему вздумается, будто все еще пытается сбежать от той второй, призрачной жизни, карта которой отпечаталась на его коже, - Бобби не спрашивает, где тот пропадает, такой у них негласный уговор, - но остается все чаще. Играет в шашки с шерифом Миллс, ковыряется в старых машинах. Бобби едва ли может назвать его учеником или подмастерьем в полном смысле, но и это пока сойдет.  
Иногда они вместе ездят на охоту. Сейчас весь долбанный континент - как походный набор для шахмат, два восемьдесят на любой автозаправке, такой с магнитиком под полем: король закатился под сидение еще в семьдесят третьем, на королеву наступили, оба слона и ладья где-то порастерялись, и с тех пор каждая пешка, блин, так и рвется в дамки, а половину фигур заменяют спички, клочки картона, всякий ненужный хлам, сыплющийся из далеких запыленных мест, - ну, в метафизическом плане: так думает Бобби.  
\- Банши - а туда же, - бурчит он, поджигая покрытое чешуей тело. - Они даже в своей мифологии - мелкая сошка, а сейчас вон, так и норовят отхватить кусок покрупнее.  
Ник дергает плечом - после Детройта двигается неуверенно, будто все еще ждет приказ, а ноющие, все никак не затягивающиеся раны только усугубляют картину - и передает ему пакет с солью. На землю обрушивается, как сорвавшийся карниз, дождь стеной.  
Они сидят на заднем сидении под одним старым одеялом на двоих, а за водой на стекле ничего не видно.  
\- Правильный весенний ливень, уже года два таких не было, - говорит Бобби.  
\- Ага.  
Вдали раздается раскат грома. Ник дрожит мелкой дрожью. Бобби обхватывает его за плечи, притягивает к себе, как большую тряпичную куклу, и целует.  
Он может говорить о дьявольском искусе или чем-то вроде, но кого он этим обманет? И это ничего не меняет.  
*  
Сэм приезжает, когда Ник уходит на задний двор, посмотреть, что там с тормозами у только что привезенного грузовика соседа, а Бобби начинает сгружать в мойку посуду от завтрака. Замирает на пороге, оглядывается.  
\- А этот твой - где?  
Бобби пожимает плечами.  
\- Бобби, - говорит Сэм, - он Люцифер.  
\- Я знаю, но сейчас он предпочитает имя "Ник". Мне надо идти.  
\- Что значит "знаешь"? - Сэм перегораживает ему путь к выходу.  
\- Ну, скорее "имею все основания полагать", чем "знаю наверняка". После года с Люцифером в качестве начинки в Нике не должно было остаться достаточно человеческого, чтобы ожить, или чтобы за него смог потом зацепиться кто-то еще. Слушай, Сэм, уходи-ка ты по добру. Он спасал мне жизнь.  
\- Да я сто раз спасал тебе жизнь, и кому ты поверишь?  
\- Так уж и сто. К тому же, он ни разу не приводил девочек ко мне на чердак, чего нельзя сказать о тебе.  
Сэм краснеет, будто ему снова пятнадцать. Какая прелесть, - зло думает Бобби, - достаточно взрослый, чтобы вонзить тебе нож под лопатку, если решит, что так надо, но недостаточно взрослый, чтобы перестать краснеть. Набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и орет, потому что ор всегда лучше действует на маленьких мальчиков, чем разговоры, а еще ему нужно, чтобы Ник на заднем дворе услышал и успел уйти:  
\- Когда ты проделал свой жертвенный трюк, а Дин ушел в свою нормальную жизнь, я остался один писать некрологи на всех охотников, пить за всех чертовых погибших да считать, сколько мне осталось по контракту Краули, вас тут не было, а он был. Он был по утрам, когда мне казалось - проще дотянуться до револьвера, чем до виски. Бог вернул его, после тысячелетий в клетке, после всего, а это что-то да значит. Думаю, Богу лучше знать, - говорит Бобби уже тише, - кто стоит жизни, а кто нет, чем тебе, да? Так что - не смей.  
Бобби знает, что Сэм не отступит так просто, что эта битва еще только начинается. Но и он не вчера родился, и он готов эту битву принять, ее стоит принять. Потому что для каждого должно быть место, куда возвращаться, он в это верит, как верит в святую воду и любимый глок - и вконец зарвавшимся Винчестерам, и Руфусу, когда снова довыпендривается перед полицейскими, и Люциферу тоже, и тогда, возможно, в следующий раз все пойдет иначе. Вот во что верит Бобби, и он Сэма еще переупрямит.


End file.
